In the field of plumbing sedimentaceous deposits and subsequent obstruction of a plumbing line as a result of build up of sediment within the drain trap has long been a problem. Removal of a drain trap to clear such an obstruction is a time consuming and messy job, which usually results in water spillage on the plumber and the surrounding flooring. Also, it is difficult to reattach the joint in a leak proof condition.
Numerous attachments have been designed which either make access to the obstruction easier or removal of the sediment easier. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,546,789 discloses a valve which allows easy entry of a mechanical cleaning apparatus into the obstructed sewer or drain line. U.S. Pat. No. 644,142 discloses a detachable cup containing germicide or disinfectant. The cup collects and disinfects the sediment simultaneously. The cup is detachable for discharge of the sediment. U.S. Pat. No. 4,179,762 discloses a modified cylindrical base portion to provide for visual inspection and cleaning.
The above disclosed attachments, however, fail to eliminate the problem of spillage of residual fluid on the plumber and the surrounding flooring. In particular, the cup which collects and disinfects the sediment fails to eliminate the release of residual fluid when the cup is removed to be emptied or recharged with disinfectant. The valve which allows for easy access to the obstruction by a mechanical cleaning device fails to prevent the release of the residual fluid when the cleaning device is introduced into the obstructed line. U.S. Pat. No. 4,179,762 provides for visual inspection of the obstruction but fails to provide visual inspection without the drain trap having to be opened and the residual fluid being released either on the plumber or surrounding flooring.